Porcelain
by toxicAcrylix
Summary: She was a doll that no-one wanted. No-one even cared if she lived. That is... Until now. Mitsukuni/OC  Hunny/OC   Honey/OC   Hani/OC   Huni/OC  Read! WARNING- not for the weak of heart and/or stomache.   I do not own OHSHC
1. Chapter 1

Me- Okay new Ouran story with my newest OC. if you are weak of heart, DON'T READ AHEAD. If you do, don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary- <em>She was a doll that no-one wanted. No-one even cared she lived. That is... Until now. MitsukuniOC (Hunny/OC)_**

Enjoy and review~

* * *

><p>A scream sounded through the one-floored apartment. Cracking, sobs, and angry yells came with it. A young girl with blood matted, brown hair fell to the ground. Scars and bruises littered up and down her pale arms and legs. Her green eyes glossy and over runned with tears, staring at the heartless being in front of her. This never happened until her father left. She was fully blamed for him leaving. She ran away, but her mother found her and made the punishment much, much worse. She'd run away again, if she had a place to go. Kanari Jiki, daughter of Aisuru and Zankokuna Jiki, was being beaten for her fathers choice. Oh, how she wished he had taken her with him on that day seven years ago. She was ten then. How she has lived this long, getting cracked with whips or cut with knives, she'll never know.<p>

Her mothers hand went up again and came down with a loud _SMACK_. What made it even worse was that it was September, and the cold had made the smack sting hurt much more.

"YOU DISGRACE!" Zankokuna screamed. "HE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU! HE HATED YOU AND LEFT ME FOR THAT REASON ALONE! YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOUR UGLY FACE! YOU HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE OF YOUR UGLY BODY! NO-ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE ONLY TO BLAME FOR THE THINGS THAT GO WRONG IN THIS WORLD!" Kanari had heard this many times before. She was used to it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She was ugly is what she has always been told. By her classmates, her mother, and even random people on the street. She was a little chubby she would admit. She doesn't know why though. She hardly ever eats because she's barely fed at home and never given money for lunch at school.

"Go clean up. You have school in an hour. Tell NO-ONE about what happened, _you got me_?" Zankokuna then turned on her heels and stumbled drunkenly into the next room. Yes, she was beaten from dusk 'til dawn. Kanari lifted her hand to her mouth and wiped away the slow trickle of blood. She was done crying, she had to get ready for school, didn't you know? Hefting herself onto her feet she walked to her room for the ripped and torn towel to get a shower. Turning the faucet on she stripped bare of her clothes. Checking herself over she grabbed neosporn and rubbed it on the new cuts. Slipping into the warm water she quickly scrubbed all blood from her body, thinking about how many of the students would make a fool of her. Turning of the faucet she quickly and quietly sprinted to her small room.

Kanari grabbed a pair of black flare bottom jeans, white tee-shirt with a rabbit smiling with captions at the bottom saying "I'm short, deal with it", she was too about 5' (I don't own Happy Bunny), a black jacket unzipped and fell to her mid-thigh. Slipping on her black converse and grabbing her new text books, she ran to her new school, Ouran Academy. She may have been treated like dirt, but she had a brain. Getting a scholarship to Ouran meant she could get out of the hell whole she's in and as far away from her mother as phisically possible. She wasn't able to afford the uniform so she'd wear what she had.

When she set foot on the grounds of Ouran, all eyes were on her. Kanari could faintly hear the snickering and giggling of the students as she walked by with her head down. Out of the corner of her eye she could see seven boys staring at her. Not laughing or smiling- well all but two ginger-headed twins. She could feel the tears starting but she kept them in. She would not let a single person see her cry. She would not let a single person close, knowing it would only end up in humiliation.

Kanari walked into the main office to receive the room number her classes were in. _'2-A huh? Well better get this over with. All I want to do is get throught this day and move onto the next'_ she thought to herself. It took her quite a while to find the classroom considering the size of the high school segment. She lifted her hand to the door and knocked. It was answered by a plump man with a name tag saying, 'Mr. Niez'. "Who are you?" He spoke grumpily. Kanari sighed and replied quietly. "I'm the new student, Kanari Jiki." Mr. Niez motioned for her to follow into the room. He turned to the class and said, "Everyone, may I have your attention? Thank you. Now we have a new student today. Please attempt to be kind and welcome her." He then pointed to a seat in the far back beside a chipper blonde with violet eyes who she recognised(sp?) as one of the boys she saw outside earlier. She scuttled to the desk with her face toward the ground. The blonde turned toward Kanari and smiled charmingly.

Stretching his hand out he said, "Hello there, I am Tamaki Souh. You are?" She stared at his hand for awhile before giving it a light shake. "Kanari." She turned back to the paper that had been put on her desk while she was talking to Tamaki. _'History'_ she thought. _'Piece of cake! *sigh* I wish I knew what cake tasted like though...'_ She continued to swiftly fill in the answers she knew, which was the majority of the worksheet, and took out her book to finish the rest.

* * *

><p>Me- Sorry I hate to leave you on a short note! Hopefully, if I get enough reviews, the next chap should be up by Saturday, April 9! REVIEW PEOPLE! they don't put the link there for fun!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me- I'm sososososooooooo sorry about the late update! My computer CRASHED! Anywho, enjoy ^^;

* * *

><p>Kanari's morning classes were her WORST! Math was the hardest and she couldn't keep up with the way the teacher spoke so rapidly. She was in the middle of Physics. It was even worse when they were doing a project and she had to stay at the back of the class room watching the bustling of people running around getting supplies. By now, Kanari was really glad she didn't have the girls uniform. They were buttercup colored suits of puffy death! She'd drown in the poof if she ever considered wearing it. Suddenly Tamaki ran, sorta girlish, and grabbed Kanari's wrist and pulled her up and over to a black haired boy with glaring glasses. "H-Hey! Let go...!" she whispered. Tamaki smiled widely at glasses guy. "Kyouya~! This is Kanari!" Kyouya looked to her and then to Tamaki. "Yes, I'm aware of who she is."<p>

Kanari looked uninterestedly at him. "Why did you bring me here?" Tamaki looked at her slightly shocked. "Well you looked so sad over there, princess, I decided that you should help Mommy and I with the project." She heard him call her princess but she was clueless as to who this 'Mommy' character was. Looking curiously at Kyouya. He sighed and stated, "Mommy... would be me." She almost burst out laughing but caught herself. She was just happy someones being nice, unlike the rest of them who just glared at her back. The project was to make a rollercoaster. Kanari, loving the look of a rollercoaster on her way from Hiroshima to Tokyo, suggested that they painted it like that one. Tamaki agreed and Kyouya just stood there writing in a black book. When Tamaki came back to the wire and wood model, Kanari held up a large, white handeled paint brush to his face and said simply, "Can you quickly, but evenly, help me coat this in light blue?" He nodded his head up and down and started painting. With them working together, it took 10 minutes. She took Tamaki's paintbrush and handed him a much smaller and thinner brush and told him to take the black paint and start painting the small wooden pegs between the rails on top while she got the bottom. The project was due at the end of the class and other people have turned in their projects all ready. Girls crowded around them working and swooned everytime he made a stroke with the brush.

They eventually got done and turned it in. Sitting back down at her desk, Kanari scribbled little chibi doodles in the margins and corners of her spiral notebook. The bell signaling lunch rang and the students pushed and punched their way out. Kanari was left sitting there stunned into silence. _'Wow... now the girls like like puffy herds of buffalo.' _She picked up her small binder and notebook wincing as she shifted the weight of it at her side. She forgot that she had a cut there.

Walking through the hollow halls of the school, Kanari thought back to when her mom was actually happy having her around. When they made cookies Zankokuna would put little gobs of dough on her daughters nose and laugh when she would go cross eyed to see the batter on her nose. She shook her head and found herself in an unknown corridor. Looking up at the sign it said 'Music Room 3', she walked the room to see, not intruments or microphones, but Tamaki, Kyouya, and the other five men. "**Welcome~!**" Her eyes had widened considerably at the scene and attemped to back up but ran into a wall when Tamaki squealed and ran toward her arms wide, as if expecting a hug. "Kanari~! I can't believe you found the Host Club!" He sighed and put his hand in the golden locks on his head. "I guess the call of beautiful men go as far as the ends of the Earth and brought you here." Kanari had a feeling she would be going home with a very bad headache after today. "Okay I'm gonna go now." She turned around and tried to prye the doors open but they wouldn't budge. She pushed on them too, they wouldn't go that way either. She spotted the gingers walk toward her and she side ran along the wall to get away. Superstitious, believing that gingers were out to eat your soul.

They caught up to her and lift her up by her elbows. She struggled causing more pain then the two holding her arms. "Just eat my soul already!" she wimpered. They looked at her confused. Eat her soul? What the hell was she thinking? Being themselves they replied. "**Okay then can't wait!**" She widened her eyes and struggled even more. "NO NO NO NO NO!" They dropped her quite harshly on her bottom and started laughing. Tamaki picked Kanari up and gave her head a hug to his chest but she pushed against him. "Daddy won't let you harm Kanari you devil twins!" She burst from his hold and pointed. "HAH! I knew you gingers eat souls!" They stared at her strangely and she shrugged it off. The petite brunette boy walked up to her smiling. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka class 1-A. They are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they're in the same class as me." she pointed to the laughing twins on the floor. "Kanari, 2-A" she said in a hushed tone. A honey blonde who was a few inches shorter than she was, bound up to her with a tall black haired guy. "Hi there! I'm Hunny! Thats Takashi but you can call him Mori if you want!" She slightly smiled at him, but was confused. Why was he in a highschool uniform? Instead of being rude she asked, "Um... What grade are you in?" Hunny let out a 'Hmm?' then smiled. "I'm a third year so is Takashi~." Realisation dawned on her to never judge a book by its cover again, she was pretty amused that a third year acted so childish. He smiled up at Kanari. "Hey Nari-chan, do you wanna eat cake with me?" She was suprised and nodded. "Sure. Never had cake before." Hunny looked horrified at her and drug her toward his cake covered table and immediatly shoved a cake with a strawberry on top in her face with a fork. "Eat it!" He said anxiously. Apparently, to him, no-one must live with out at least one piece of cake. She took the plate and cut off a small bite, looking unsurely at Hunny. He nodded with a hopeful expression.

She ate the small bite and smiled largely. He smiled too. "So you like it then?" She nodded happily and ate the rest of the slice. "Thank you very much Hunny-sempai" "Your welcome Nari-chan." When Kanari turned around to leave before the end of lunch she bumped into Haruhi. When she backed up and appoligized to him-er- _her_ now, she asked. "Why are you...?" Haruhi had a small sheepish smile. "Debt." "Oh." That was... odd. Suddenly she got a cold chill and turned around to face murderous gingers. She squeaked "DON'T EAT ME!" They spoke in unison."**Oh, don't worry we won't. But now that you know Haruhis little secret, you have to keep it a secret. OR WE'LL EAT YOUR SOUL!**" She ran and hid behind Haruhi and Tamaki, who came over with the comotion. "Well" Tamaki turned around and smiled at Kanari. "Like they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. Now that you know Haruhis female you will work as the Host Clubs waitress after school." Her eyes widened. _After School?_ Her mother would be angry beyond all reason if she did. "I-I'm sorry. I-I-I c-can't! I'll keep my m-mouth sh-shut I p-promise! I cant st-stay longer th-than I have t-to." she said, her voice laced with fear. A small tug at her jacket sleeve and she whipped her hand to stop the motion. Looking down she saw a tearful Hunny. "Why can't you stay Nari-chan?" her painless facade faltered for a mere second, almost letting tears fall. She regained her composure and said,"U-Um, I have things to do a-at home for my m-mother." It wasn't a total lie at least. "G-Good bye." She ran out of the now unlocked HOst Club door and down the hall, getting lost in the maze of Ouran Academy.

**_~TIME LAPSE~_**

****Kanari knew it was the end of the day. She heard the bell ring the last three times. She has been wandering all this time and not found a door to the outside or at least another class room door to direct her to Class 2-A. She ran into something as she turned the corner and her a shout of, "OH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! I FOUND HER MOMMY! DADDYS SORRY!" She was suddenly squeezed into a tight hug of death. "Air- need!" Kanari wheezed. "Tamaki, shes turning blue. I'd suggest you let her go unless you want to be hugging a corpse." Tamaki pulled back and saw that, indeed, Kanaris face was a un-healthy shade of blue-ish purple. So he started freaking out again. "Kyouya... What time... is it?" He looked at a clock that appeared out of nowhere. "If you can't read its 3:48." Her eyes widened. "WHERE IS THE FRONT EXIT?" Tamaki jumped back in suprise at her tone and stuttered. "D-Down the hall an-and to the left." She sped of with that. _'Please don't be to angry. PLEASE don't be too angry!'_ she ran down the busy sidewalks and to her small white house. As soon as she walked in she was greeted with a fist to her stomache.

* * *

><p>Well that took longer than expected... Sorry again computer crashed... anyway, check out my poll and my other stories! I need some help with evil OC's and ideas since i've gone brain dead.<p>

OC fill sheet:(accepting til 5th chap)

Name:  
>Age:<br>Class(only for love rivals):  
>Relation(only for Kanari evil relatives):<br>Looks:  
>Special(what makes them important in the story if choosen): <p>

THATS IT please help... *peace sign* bye I don't own OHSHC i think Hatori Bisco does... Correct me if i'm wrong


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG! Sorryyyyyyyy~! ALSO I changed my mind with the OC's. I decided that I won't take them til 5 since i choose one now! Bored411's OC Yuuki Sakamoto is the chosen OC. :3 ONTO THE CHAPTER! Warning: has a tad of blood. THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT GRUESOME**

* * *

><p>When the fist connected with her stomach, a metallic, salty taste filled Kanari's mouth. She was all too familiar with the bitterness of blood. She fell to her knees, hacking and coughing. Kanari shakingly looked up to find her mother. Zankokunas black hair swung low at her back as she swayed slightly from her hangover. Piercing electric blue eyes squinted with scorn at her daughter quivering in fear at her feet. She stomped on Kanaris back, forcing her knees to slide back and her arms to slip under her body. She heard her back crack as Zankokuna dug her stiletto heel into her skin.<p>

Kanari heard a cackling laugh that was not her own mothers, but it was very familiar. She strained to look up and past Zankokuna. On the fairly nice couch was her cousin, Yuuki, laughing silently behind a book. Tears began to leak from her eyes. The kindness Tamaki had shown her at school was forgotten. She could only feel the pain of her mothers boot. It suddenly stopped.

"Stand up." Kanari looked weakly to her mother. "STAND UP!" Zankokuna screamed. She quickly scrambled herself into a wobbly standing position. Zankokuna then hit her in several places a countless amount of times. Each time Kanari would stumble back her mother would smack her harder than the last. Eventually, all Kanari saw was black and she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sun light shone through the window hitting her face, warming her uncomfortably. Her eyes fluttered open and squinted at the contact with sun. Kanari sat up and rubbed her aching back. 'What time is it?'' She thought. Kanari stood up and walked to the kitchen, looking to the clock on the stove. Her eyes widened to the extent of coming out of her head. 8:49 was in flashing neon green numbers. She was late for school. She rushed to the bathroom and quickly washed off the blood. Dashing to her bedroom she got the same gray jacket, blue jeans, plain purple shirt, and slipped on her converse.

Running all the way to Ouran Academy made her lungs and thighs burn. She stopped to take a deep breath then continued to run to class 2-A. She suddenly stopped five feet from the door. Standing right in front of her classroom was Yuuki smirking right at her dangerously.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- OKAY! SO! This was a short chapter apologies for that! BUT! The next one WILL BE LONGER I SWEAR! so I don't own OHSHC and only Kanari and Zankokuna annnnddddddddd Yuuki belongs to <span>Bored411<span> SO Review plzzzzz**


	4. Chapter 4

Me- WAHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm sorryyyyy everyone! I just fell off the world for 10 months! I'm so sorryyyyyy! But I feel so privileged that I have so many comments for just 3 chapters! 7; ILY

* * *

><p>"Looks like little Kanari has woken up~. How are you feeling today?" Yuuki chuckled maliciously. "Wh..Why are you here? What do you want?" Tens of thousands of questions formed in Kanari's head, she couldn't hear herself think at all. "Why am I here? To make sure you're behaving like a good little girl, dear cousin!" He brushed some of his ginger-colored hair from his eyes. "Besides, Aunt Kuna can't watch you while you're at school and I get bored at your house, we agreed this would be a win-win if I came to school with you. Won't this be fun, Kanari?" She gulped, looking him up and down. "Wait... how did you get a uniform?" Yuuki straightened the black and purple tie. "Why, your mother bought it for me! Lovely isn't it?" With what money? Kanari thought before realizing she was still late.<p>

She shook in fear as she slowly made her way to the door. As Kanari reached for the doorknob, she felt Yuuki's foot come down hard on her own. He snickered as she bit her lip to keep from yelping in pain. The door suddenly opened to show an unhappy teacher staring down at them both. "Miss Jiki, detention for being late. This is the 4th time this month! You are beginning to make a habit!"

Kanari bowed her head, apologizing before hurrying off to her seat beside Tamaki. When she looked up again, she found that Yuuki was being greeted happily by the teacher. Of course he would be treated kindly. Watching her cousin always getting special treatment was painful. Especially when it wasn't just from her mother, but it was close to everyone she ever met. Simply put, he was the golden child.

"Class, it seems we are getting another new student. Please welcome Yuuki Sakamoto. I expect you will all treat him nicely. Now son, why don't you take a seat behind Miss Jiki?" Kanari watched Yuuki smirk in her direction. "Of course, sir." He slowly walked up the aisle and take the seat behind her. Suddenly a sharp pain at the back of her head made itself present as Yuuki pulled a small chunk of her hair repeatedly. She sighed sadly.

The rest of the first half of the day went on. Kanari was just plain miserable by lunch time. Throughout class, Yuuki has pulled her hair, stabbed her shoulder sharply with his pen, and kicked her back through the chair. Currently, she was laying her head on the desk as a headache continued to throb at the back of her head.

"Kanari, are you feeling alright?" She looked up as she heard Tamaki speak above her. Nodding, she sat up. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a small headache." He smiled happily at her. "Well then, if you are feeling okay, you must be coming to the host club after school." She shook her head. "No, I told you I can't." "But you have to. We can't be having someone outside the club know any secrets." Kyouya had stated, making Kanari jump as he seemingly came out of know where. She sighed, seeing his point. I guess no one would honestly want someone outside their club know a secret. And I wouldn't have to go home right away. "Well I couldn't today anyway, detention." She stated boredly. "That can be taken care of." Tamaki replied as he looked to Kyouya. "Mommy dear?" Sighing, Kyouya walked away and to the teacher. Kanari's jaw dropped dramatically. "Tamaki, you can't just do that! Can you?" He nodded to her. "Now that that is over, why don't you join mommy and I for lunch with the rest of the club?" She was about to reply when she heard a cough behind her.

"I'm sorry, but Kanari will be joining me today." He stood up and walked beside Kanari. "Its been so long since I've seen my dear cousin and I'd like to spend some time with her." He gently hugged her head to his chest, looking up pleadingly to Tamaki with his blue-green eyes. In return, the blonde clasped his hands together in rejoice. "Oh why of course? Who are we to separate such loving cousins~! Kanari, enjoy lunch with Yuuki! Daddy will be waiting for you both at the host club with Mommy! Bye~!"

She stared incredulously as both Kyouya and Tamaki exited the room, leaving her alone with a demon in disguise. She soon fell short of breath as the two hands that were once hugging her, wound their fingers around her neck.

* * *

><p>Me- OKAY OKAY If I get good reviews, I won't disappear for so long again! Please be kind! I apologize again! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You give me the strength to carry on! *blows kisses* Bye bye~<strong>!<strong>


End file.
